


Demigods

by captainchariisma



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Wrestling Stable: The Shield, i'll update characters as i go through, i'm only tagging characters who interact with my oc a lot, this just follows their journey honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchariisma/pseuds/captainchariisma
Summary: They wanted to change the wrestling world. And they did.Demigods follows the journey of the popular stable, The Shield. Follow along for their debut, the rise, and fall of the beloved group.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)





	Demigods

_**Survivor Series: Nov. 18, 2012** _

The main event was spectacular. The three top stars of 2012, John Cena, CM Punk, and Ryback, were putting on a great end to the show. Ryback picked Cena up on his shoulders, marching around before shell-shocking him. He had the win. He had it right there, but he was immediately ambushed by four people dressed as security. 

_ This couldn’t be actual security, right? _

There was a wild guy, a lunatic some might call him, throwing wild punches at Ryback. Another guy was doing the same, but he had two-toned hair. Guess he was trying to be unique. Then there was a huge guy, with a tribal tattoo on his shoulder who was stomping down on him. Last, but not least, there was the last person. They were directing orders and Ryback caught a small glimpse of them when he got rolled out of the ring. He tried to get another look at them, but couldn't since they turned around and started to help tear apart the announce table. He could hear Michael Cole shouting and asking what these guys were doing. He heard the word NXT and put two and two together. The last person went to tear apart the last table and he noticed they were taking their hair out of their bun. Ryback assumed this was another guy since the big guy and the two-toned guy also had their hair in buns. They turned around, shouting at the other three and that’s when Ryback saw it; they were a girl.

He didn’t have much time to process that because he was being picked up by two of the men and being put on to the larger guy’s shoulders. The girl stood on top of the other announce table and ran across it, dropkicking him at the same time the men triple powerbombed him. The girl stood up along with the other three and they watched CM Punk pin Cena to retain his championship. They were satisfied and started to leave through the crowd, making it backstage. 

____________________________________________

The four nxt superstars made their way into an empty locker room, starting to get changed for the night. Their job here was done. Braelynn Martin sat down on a bench, drinking water as the three men changed. Seth Rollins looked down at her, noticing she wasn’t changing. 

“You know, we don’t mind if you change in here with us. It’s fine,” He said, breaking the silence. Braelynn looked up at him, trying to decipher if he was being sincere or just wanted her to change in front of him so he could ogle at her. She shrugged, more to herself, setting the bottle beside her. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns looked at each other and over at Seth for speaking up. 

“Listen, uh, I don’t know any of you guys that well. I mean yeah, we were all down in nxt and fcw together, but we aren’t all buddy buddy with each other yet so I’ll have to decline your offer. Appreciate it though.” She nodded at Seth and positioned herself so she was laying stomach first on the bench. Seth looked behind him to Dean and Roman, throwing his hands up in an ‘all well’ motion. They finished getting changed and were just about to leave until the door swung open aggressively, hitting the wall from how hard it was pushed open. The guys stopped talking to each other, looking to the door and Braelynn had glanced up at the door, not bothering to move. 

“What the hell was that?” Ryback asked them. Braelynn paused her texting, looking to the rest of them in confusion. 

_ Please don't let it be me he’s upset over. _

“Was what? You knew we were coming out there. We discussed this.” Seth explained.

“No, why was  _ she _ out there?”

Braelynn had to fight not to scream at him. She knew this was coming and was already sick of it. 

“‘Cause I’m a part of the group, big boy,” She answered, sending a tired look towards him as she sat up and adjusted to where she sat criss-cross. 

“No, no. That isn’t what we planned out. You weren’t supposed to be out there fighting alongside them.”

Braelynn sighed, looking back down at her phone, swiping at a few things. 

Seth stepped up, getting ready to defend her. How dare he get upset at her over a misunderstanding? “Hey, man. This has been the plan for the past few weeks. Did you not get the memo-”

“Hey, pretty boy. I got this.” Braelynn told Seth as she stood up. Seth backed up, taking his eyes off Ryback and watched Braelynn. She walked up to Ryback calmly, handing him her phone and crossing her arms. Ryback handed her phone back and huffed in annoyance, leaving the room. Braelynn went to go sit down again, focusing on her phone until she felt the guys staring at her. “What?”

“What the hell did you show him?” Dean asked. 

“The email Hunter sent me about being with you guys. That’s all. I’m gonna get that a lot, didn’t know it would happen on the first night. So be aware of that.” 

They were silent after that, the men not realizing until that moment that she wouldn’t be treated as fairly. 

“We could tell Hunter to tell the men to lay off of you,” Roman suggested. 

Braelynn snorted, sending a text and putting her phone back down. “I appreciate your guys’ concern, but it’s fine. I knew this was going to happen when I signed up for it. I almost had to beg Hunter to join because boss man about threw a damn fit when Hunter told him I wanted to move up with you guys. So it’s fine.” She shrugged, standing up and bowing towards them with a smile.

“It was nice to have this talk, gentlemen, but my presence is needed elsewhere tonight. I look forward to this experience with you three. I will now bid you a good night.” Braelynn smiled again and turned to walk out of the locker room and into the women’s where her bag was.

____________________________________________

Braelynn unlocked the door with her key, smiling when she heard excited yells coming from the living room. She set her luggage down and walked into the living room, hopping over the back of the couch and hugging her friend for a split second before he shoved her off. 

“How’s my favorite nerd doing?” 

“He’s very distracted at the moment cause of nerd number two.” 

Braelynn looked to the tv screen to see what he was playing and looked back to him quickly, pushing the controller out of his hands. 

“Adriana!” 

“Austin!” Braelynn shouted back in the same whining tone. 

“I was about to beat the top score,” Xavier grumbled, leaning to the floor to pick up the controller and turning the game off. 

“Yeah,  _ my _ top score. I’m not letting you surpass me.” 

“Cheater! You’re a cheater!” He exclaimed. 

“No, I’m doing what I have to in order to keep my high score! You just hate the way I’m doing it.” Braelynn got up, messing up his hair and running into the kitchen. 

“Woman! What did I say about touching my hair?”

“Sorry can’t hear you.” 

“I know you can hear me. You can’t hide forever.” 

“Watch me!” She yelled from the kitchen. Xavier got up from the couch, running to the kitchen to find her. 

Xavier and Braelynn met each other before fcw was changed into nxt. They instantly clicked, both of them having a huge love for video games and several entertainment franchises.

Adriana Eris Mendese was a part of the group of superstars that fell in love with wrestling at a young age. Some of her favorite superstars included: Team Extreme, Edge and Christian, and the woman who inspired her to start wrestling, Chyna. She loved how Chyna was able to wrestle matches with the men and that’s why she pushed so hard to be part of this new group. She wanted inter-gender matches to make a comeback even if she was the only one allowed; she would still fight for it. Adriana got her big start in a small company named wsu. It was big enough for her at the time and she moved her way up before moving along to czw and roh for a few years. 

It was those two companies where she met some of her new co-workers and began small friendships with them. 

Braelynn has been hurt in past friendships; many people can relate with her. It’s hard for her to open up to new people and get close with them, she tries not to come off as rude, but she can’t help it. 

Maybe her new group can take over the company by storm. Make a difference and show them they’re not playing around. Do the impossible. Maybe...they’re demigods. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the works for years y'all; I think I started back in 2017. I've been so scared to introduce Braelynn to other people besides my amazing internet friends so I hope y'all fall in love with her and stay for the ride. 
> 
> I've had this chapter written for months, but I decided to finally post it because of this whole virus thing. This is what I'm working on instead of online school, which ends in like three weeks anyway. Hopefully I'll actually work on it in between class and work. 
> 
> Also, I don't want my chapters to be too long, but I might do a few segments per chapter since they don't wrestle a whole lot until early 2013. I'm in the process of writing segments so I'll see how that plays out. 
> 
> I think that's all I have for you guys at the moment, but I'll add any notes if needed. Thanks for reading and any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
